


An unexpected meet

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: An unlikely pairing





	An unexpected meet

Ren was currently sat with his other band mates at an awards show, watching some girl group he'd never seen before perform. He was a bit bored and couldn't stop fiddling with the bracelets on his left arm as he sat there. He didn't know why he was so restless he just couldn't sit still for some reason and he felt like someone was looking at him the whole time.   
  
JR leaned over their table and touched his arm. "Ren?" he asked, "are you ok?". Ren looked at JR through the blonde bangs currently framing his face and nodded. JR gave him a smile and continued to watch the performance. 

Sometime later as the award show began to wind down, everyone was starting to leave the stage. Big Bang passed by Nu'est and as they did each member bowed to them. As G-Dragon passed he looked at Ren and smirked causing the younger to blush. He didn't think anything of it until he saw a piece of paper in his hand. When did he get that? did G-Dragon give it to him?   
While he was busy pondering this, he realised the rest of his mandates were headed off stage. He quickly ran to join them still holding the piece of paper. He glanced down at the piece of paper and saw that it had a hotel and room number on it. His heart started beating faster as he realised G-Dragon had given him his room number and hotel. 

It was the same one he was currently staying at which made him even more nervous than he already was. Ren had a huge crush on G-Dragon and had idolised him since his trainee days. 

Ohh ohh he thought to himself. Does this mean he wants to fuck me?. The thought nearly made him moan but he kept it in, just barely though. He slowly made his way back to his room. 

After changing his clothes and fixing his fringe he looked in the mirror. There was no getting around the fact he looked like a girl with his long blonde hair and full pink lips. He liked his look and apparently G-Dragon did too. He checked to make sure he had his hotel key and left his room. 

He slowly made his way to the elevator trying not to pop a boner as he pressed the floor for Jjyong's room. It would be highly embarrassing if he turned up aroused and all Jiyong wanted to do was talk to him about working together. Sighing as he got off the elevator as he looked around and headed towards Jiyong's room.

He softly knocked on the door, slightly squirming with nerves. He was looking at his feet when the door slowly opened, he looked up and made eye contact with Jiyong. 

"O-oh hi Sunbaenim" he stammered whilst bowing. Ren could feel himself blushing and was mentally kicking himself for not being calm and collected.

Jiyong meanwhile was watching Ren being all nervous and shy and it made his pants tighten slightly. He couldn't wait to wreck him, he had wanted him since he first saw him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Ren with his blonde bangs, feminine looking features and pouty lips.

"Aren't you adorable" he smirked "Why don't you come in?" he moved from the door and Ren slowly stepped inside. He followed Jiyong to the couch fiddling nervously with his shirt as he went. 

"Have a seat" Jiyong said, patting the space next to him. Ren sat down unsure of what to do next, he shyly looked at Jiyong through his blonde bangs pouting slightly unaware he was doing so. 

_Fuckkkkk. He's so hot and adorable._ Jiуong thought. Pulling himself together he smiled at Ren and said "I saw you at the award show tonight and I wanted to talk you" Ren blushed at this and replied "Re-really Sunbae, why me though?" his heart was hammering in his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, he said shifting closer to Ren. " I really like you" he said placing his fingers on Ren's chin and lifting his head up to look at him. Ren's eyes widened slightly as he made eye contact with Jiyong. 

"I really really like you" he whispered. He moved forward and captured Ren's lips with his own. Ren's heart was hammering so fast at this point, he couldn't believe G-fucking Dragon was kissing him. He moaned into the kiss and eagerly kissed him back. 

Jiyong moaned at the feeling of Ren's soft lips on his own and he wanted more. He threaded his hand through Ren's hair and held him still. He deepened the kiss slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth as Ren gasped. He couldn't get enough of Ren at this point and kissed him harder.

Finally the need for air forced them to break apart and the sight nearly made Jiyong moan loudly. Ren looked completely debauched, his hair was messy and his plump lips were swollen with the intensity of the kiss. He was breathing heavy and looked at Jiyong through half lidded lust filled eyes. 

"Do you, do you want to continue this in there? Jiyong asked pointed towards the bedroom. He wanted Ren but he didn't want to make Ren uncomfortable if he didn't want to take things further. 

Ren unable to speak, nodded his head enthusiastically. Jiyong smiled and gently took Ren's hand leading him to the bedroom. He gently laid Ren on the bed and climbed on top of him. Jiyong leant down and kissed Ren fiercely shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth. 

Jiyong wanted more, he broke the kiss with Ren and tugged on his shirt. "Can I take this off?" he asked. Ren replied softly with a "Yes" and helped Jiyong take his shirt off. 

Jiyong almost drooled at the sight of Ren's soft pale skin being exposed to his gaze. He gently stared kissing down his neck, Ren tilting his head to give Jiyong more access. 

Jiyong slowly made his way down Ren's neck and kissed along his collar bones before running his tongue along them. He made his way down his chest, taking his now hardened left nipple into his mouth. Ren moaned and arched slightly off the bed. He quickly covered his mouth embarassed at the noises he was making. 

Jiyong let the nipple he was teasing fall from his mouth as he looked up. "Don't do that" he said, rubbing his hands over Ren's chest. "I want to hear you"' 

Ren moved his hand from his mouth as Jiyong continued to tease him. He gave Ren's other nipple the same treatment before claiming Ren's lips in another kiss. He felt his hardened cock rub against Ren's and he moaned as he realised the younger was just as hard. 

Breaking the kiss he put his hand on the zipper of Ren's too tight jeans, silently asking if this was ok. By way of answer Ren lifted his hips up and Jiyong unzipped his pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear.

Ren's erected cock sprang free and rested against his stomach. He blushed once he realised he was now fully naked in front of Jiyong.

Jiyong removed his own clothes and once he was bare, he tapped on Ren's thighs encouraging him to spread his legs apart.

Jiyong then leant down and almost came then and there. Ren's cock was long and thick, the head was flushed red and slowly leaking. He took the head into his mouth, moaning around it. He ran his tongue over the head tasting the saltiness there. He slowly began to take more and more of Ren's cock into his mouth. 

Ren moaned loudly "Oh god Sunbae!" his hips were involuntarily bucking as Jiyong sucked him off. Jiyong placed his hands on Ren's hips to hold him still as continued to bob his head up and down on Ren's length. 

Jiyong pulled off with an obscene pop. Ren sat up at this, and moved closer to Jiyong. He gently pushed Jiyong onto the bed. He wiggled down until his was between his legs and looked at Jiyong's cock hard, heavy and steadily leaking. 

He was unsure as what to do as he had never given anyone a blow job but he was determined to try. He gave the head an experimental lick and decided he liked the salty taste. He slowly took the head of Jiyong's cock into his mouth and slowly made his way down. He was unable to go too far before his gag reflex kicked in. So what he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand. 

Jiyong could tell this was Ren's first time giving someone a blow job but this only turned him on more. He moaned at the sight of Ren's lips stretched obscenely around his cock. 

Too soon he pulled Ren off his cock with an obscene pop. He tugged him up and kissed him fiercely. He squeezed Ren's ass as he did so loving the feel of Ren's soft skin under his hands. 

He rolled them so Ren was underneath him. He reached into his beside drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He placed both on the bed and kissed Ren again. 

He scooted back and spread Ren's legs apart. He slicked up a finger and slowly pushed one inside his hole. Ren tensed at this, he had never done this before and it felt weird.

Jiyong paused as he felt Ren tense at the feeling of him pushing his finger inside. He could feel how tight Ren was and he realised..

"Ren?" he asked "Have you been with a man before?" Ren blushed furiously before softly replying "No". Jiyong paused and asked "Do you want me to stop?". Ren shook his head no.

 

"I'll go slow, let me know if you want to stop" He said. Jiyong slowly moved his finger in and out of Ren, feeling the muscles relax slightly. He slowly pushed in a second lubed finger and slowly began to stretch Ren. 

When he was satisfied he was stretched enough he rolled the condom down his cock and slicked himself up with more lube than necessary. He didn't want to hurt Ren more than he'd already have to. 

He wrapped Ren's legs around his hips and lined up his cock with his tight little hole. He slowly pushed inside and kept going until he had bottomed out. Ren was whimpering and tears were leaking out of his eyes, he felt as if he was being ripped in half. 

Jiyong kissed him and said "Shh it's ok, it'll feel better I promise, I won't move until you're ready". Ren nodded and tried to relax despite the pain he felt in his lower half. 

Jiyong reached down and slowly stroked Ren's cock in the hopes of making him feel good. Ren moaned but didn't move. After a few moments Ren gingerly moved his hips and found the pain had lessened. 

"Y-you can move now" he said. Jiyong slowly moved in and out of Ren, he deliberately kept the pace slow to not hurt him. Jiyong changed the angle and hit Ren's prostate. 

Ren gasped at the pleasure that went through him. "There, please there" he panted. Jiyong continued to hit Ren's spot making him moan loudly. 

He could feel Ren clenching down on him and knew he was close. He reached down and stroked Ren's cock again. After a few strokes Ren came hard with a loud cry shooting cum all over his chest and Jiyong's hand. 

Jiyong moaned at the feeling of Ren tightening around him as he came. He stilled and came hard inside Ren. 

Jiyong slowly pulled out of Ren so not to hurt him. He tied off the condom and threw it into the bin. He looked back to see Ren gazing at him with sleepy eyes. 

He smiled and pulled Ren closer to him who immediately smushed his face in his chest. Jiyong tightened his arms around him and rubbed his back. 

"Are you ok?" Jiyong asked. Ren looked up at him and nodded. 

"Good" Jiyong replied, "I don't want my boyfriend to be in pain"

Smiling Ren drifted off to sleep cuddling his new boyfriend. 


End file.
